What happens on the Staircase
by samasbananas
Summary: When Audrey is caught staring at Neville Longbottom, the apple of her eye, she starts to panic. In her panic, she gets in a sticky situation. Who else is there to save her but Neville 'Sexy Beast' Longbottom himself?


A Neville Longbottom one-shot. Obviously... Anyways, hope you enjoy. This is entirely fluff and has nothing really to do with Harry Potter except for Hogwarts and Neville. No specific timeline, but I suppose it fits best in 6th year- before all the Voldemort stuff got really intense. Brutally honest opinions, feedback and reviews. I'll answer your reviews, all of them, because I spend most of my free time on here. Only if you give your username because otherwise I cannot find you. Haha. I am not JK Rowling, therefore I do not own Neville Longbottom, Hogwarts, Proffesor Binns or the staircase with a messing step. All I own is Audrey and the failed humour. Please enjoy!

xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx

I sighed dreamily as I stared at him. I was staring at the back Neville Longbottom's head. It was History of Magic and, like most, I wasn't paying attention to a word Professor Binns was saying. I was imagining my life with Neville Longbottom. Graduating, getting married, having babies. Sexy Neville Longbottom babies. I was literally drooling at the thought.

I sighed again and continued staring. He turned towards his desk partner and caught me looking. Neville looked at me curiously and smiled. I jumped a little in my seat. I blushed and turned to the teacher, jumping fully and completely into the lesson. I kept at this until the bell rang. As soon as it did, I grabbed my bag and dashed out the door. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit' I chanted in my head. 'Neville Longbottom just caught me staring at him. He knows!' I internally screamed.

While I was thinking about how much trouble I was in, I forgot to skip the missing step. My leg fell right through and I let out a squeal. My bag and everything inside of it tumbled down the stairs. My ink bottle broke and splashed all over my bag. "Bloody hell!" I yelled in frustration. I tried pulling my leg out, but every time it moved, I winced. My wand, which was in my bag, was now at the bottom of the stairs. "I guess I'll have to wait." I muttered to myself.

It took a while for someone to finally help me. Yes, the classes were over, but nobody wanted to help me. Not even my fellow Gryffindors or the supposedly friendly Hufflepuffs. I didn't expect any Ravenclaws or Slytherins to help. Every Slytherin that passed by pointed and laugh. The Ravenclaws just passed on by, probably thinking that if I could get in the hole, I could get out. Almost everybody had passed and I didn't think I had any hope of someone helping me.

A few hours later I was still stuck there. Nobody bothered to help, not even a teacher passed by. Peeves did, but he laughed like the rest of them. "It's almost curfew." I said panicking. I stopped my rant as I heard someone coming up the stairs. I smiled goofily and looked up. There was Neville Longbottom, the boy I loved and who probably knew. And who probably didn't reciprocate my feelings. 'Oh shit' I thought in distressed. I smiled awkwardly at him. "Um, hi Neville." I said awkwardly.

"Good evening." He said lightly. I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" I asked a little upset. Neville blushed a little and shook his head.

"No actually, I don't."

"Well, I'm Audrey." I stated simply

"How do you know me?" he asked curiously, referring to my earlier statement. My eyes widened slightly. Lucky for me, I hadn't taken Veritaserum lately and therefore did not say 'I've been staring at you creepily from afar since first year.' That would've been awkward and really bad.

"A girl in my room really likes you and never shuts up about you." This wasn't actually a lie. I'm a girl, who lives in my dorm room and never shuts up about Neville. My roommates and closest friends always get tired about how much I talk about him. They learned after a while to never put the subject on Neville, toads or Herbology or else I would go on a tangent about Neville 'Sexy Beast' Longbottom. Yeah, I was that obsessed. I'm not creepy, I swear!

"Oh, well who is it?" he asked, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. I shook my head wildly and blushed.

"Sorry, can't tell. I promised!" I rushed. I looked up at him pleadingly. "Look, my leg is stuck and it really hurts so could you please take me to Madame Pomfrey?" I asked, trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

"Oh, yeah, Sure." Neville said. He walked up the rest of the way towards me and stooped. Neville tried to help me get my leg out of the hole, but I winced and let out and unintentional gasp of pain. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he apologised.

"Don't worry Neville, not your fault that I suck at looking at my surroundings." I said, laughing slightly. I was trying to hide my pain, but I wasn't succeeding. Neville stooped lower and looked closer at my leg. He helped me maneuver my leg out of the missing step, not without much pain.

"There you go." Neville stated, setting me on my feet beside me. I took one step, with my injured leg, and gasped. My legs collapsed underneath me. If it wasn't for Neville, I would've joined my school bag at the bottom of the staircase. He caught me swiftly and easily.

I looked up and realised things I never had before. I noticed how his hazel eyes reflected in the minimal lighting and that he had seemingly unnoticeable freckles sprawled across his nose. My breath hitched as I just stared at him. Neville looked down and smiled at me. Oh his smile. It was crooked in an endearing way that lit up his whole face. I smiled a little back and blushed. "Thank you" I murmured almost wordlessly. I separated from him a little bit and dusted myself off. I tried to maintain whatever dignity I had left. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to Madame Pomfrey now. Good night Neville." I said, turning around.

I hopped on one leg over to the stair railing. I grasped it and hobbled up the stairs. After I put weight on my leg, I gritted my teeth to hold back a yelp of pain. After a few moments of my pitiful display, I heard Neville laugh slightly. I turned around and shot him a death glare. "Yes, Neville?" I asked, faking calmness. He chuckled and moments later, he spoke.

"Are you always this stubborn?" he asked rhetorically. I puffed out my chest in pride.

"Yes, like a Gryffindor!" I said. I turned back around and jumped up the stairs one at a time. I heard footsteps and then Neville was easily striding next to me. Once I got up to the top of the staircase, I had sweat on my brow and my arms were tired from holding up my body weight. I sat down and took a break. Neville sat down next to me.

"You know, if we don't hurry up then we'll get in trouble for being out after curfew." He said.

"Well, go ahead then. Don't want you getting in trouble because of me." I said, standing back up. I groped the wall, looking for footing on the cold stone. I started stumbling towards the hospital wing. I heard Neville sigh and approach me. He stood in front of me and bent over.

"Get on my back." He said, gesturing for me to hop on. I shook my head vehemently.

"No, I'm fine. I can do it myself." He stood up straight again and gave a me a pointed look. "No really, I'm fine. Go on back to Gryffindor tower. I swear, I'm perfectly fine." I said, trying to shoo him away. Neville turned around and bent over again.

"Get on my back, I'll carry you to Madame Pomfrey." I bit my lip, trying to make a quick decision.

"But Neville, if you're caught by Filch after curfew, you could get in trouble."

"Do you honestly think I care right now? A pretty lady is in trouble and she needs help. Now get on." He said firmly. I was too shocked that he called me pretty to even register that I climbed onto him back.

I put my head on his back and sighed content. Seriously, could my life be any more perfect? "Hey Neville." I said. He gave a sound of acknowledgment and I continued. "Am I really pretty?" I asked as I tightened my grip around him.

"Yeah you are. I don't lie." Neville said and I could hear the smile in his voice. I nodded slightly as he piggy backed me to the hospital wing. Once we arrived at Madame Pomfrey's, he put me down and I immediately missed the warmth. "Here you are." He said gesturing towards the office. I sighed disheartened. I knew this night was too good to be true. As I was thinking, Neville swooped down and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I looked up to see him, holding his neck awkwardly, blushing and looking at the floor. "Hey Neville." I said quietly and he looked down. I beckoned him towards me with a little motion of my finger. Neville complied and moved his face closer to mine. I returned his kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear. He straightened to his full height and I gave him a big grin. I hopped towards the doors and turned around. "Goodnight Neville." I said quietly.

"Night Audrey." He replied, waving his hand a little bit. I opened the big doors and hopped inside.

xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx

I sighed dreamily as I stared at him. For the second day in a row, I was caught staring at Neville Longbottom. He smiled once again and instead of turning away as I did yesterday, I gave him a smile and a wink. Neville blushed and turned towards Professor Binns and I laughed inwardly.

The bell rang and I gathered my things. I waited outside the classroom until Neville finally came out. He turned right to go back to the Gryffindor tower and I called out to him. He turned around surprised, but smiled and blushed when he saw me. "Hi Audrey." Neville said as I caught up to him. "How'd it go with Madame Pomfrey?" he asked.

"Oh, well she kept me overnight and healed me right up. Good as new." I said happily. "What about you? Did you make it back to the common room before curfew?" I asked.

"Oh, no. I went back to get your things off the staircase and got caught by Filch. I have detention tonight so I'm helping to clean the plaques and trophies." He said shrugging and I grimaced.

"Thanks for grabbing my stuff. Sorry about getting you in trouble, it's my fault I guess." Neville chuckled and shook his head.

"No, it's not, I'm the one who refused to let you get to the hospital wing on your own. So, where are you going now?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Just going back to the common room. You?" I asked.

"Me too. May I escort you there?" he asked blushing. He awkwardly held out his arm. I smiled in victory and giggled.

"I'd love to." I replied as we headed off.

x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx

Okay, so that was it. Not going to write a sequel or anything because I can't. Don't waste your finger energy. Please drop a review if you have the time. Feedback and criticisms are always welcome! Thank you for reading~

**OCTOBER 1st- **I made a small edit because thanks to a kind review by **Herbology Apprentice**, I noticed a plot hole- I never said what happened to her stuff. Haha, silly me. ^.^ It is now fixed, so, once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
